carmen and the spider
by Spectacularspider-dude
Summary: Carmen sandiago is in new York to stop vile but then she meets a spider themed hero


**SO RECENTLY I'VE BEEN WATCHING CARMEN SANDIEGO ON NETFLIX AND THEN I THOUGHT WHY NOT SPIDER-MAN SO HERE WE ARE**

Carmen Sandiego was sitting in a cafe in New York City with Zack and ivy and Zach was freaking out because he wanted to see the elusive hero Spider-Man "what if he went swinging Down here right now" Zach said "Zach calm down and focus" his sister ivy said "so car what's the mission" ivy asked "there is a very important piece of art by Leonardo da vinci and vile will do whatever they can to get it" she said

"Hey Carmen if you do see Spider-Man can you get a picture" player asked "I guess" she said just then Carmen saw tigress on top of the museum "guy's looks like the cat is out of the bag" she said and they all got into possession

Carmen entered the museum after tigress "hey kitty what are you doing here" she asked "Carmen Sandiego so nice of you to join us" tigress said and then paper stars flew at Carmen but before they hit they were stopped by a white web "sorry to rain on your parade but the museum is closed to ninjas and pets aren't allowed" said a man about Zach's height in a red and blue spandex suit and mask with large white lenses and a black spider on the chest

"Spider-Man I presume" tigress said "crazy cat lady" he replied making Carmen giggle. Paper star wasn't only they for the painting her mission is to bring in Spider-Man so she flung paper stars at him but he dodged them all with ease "really paper throwing stars what are you an on budget ninja" he quipped and he shot webs at the two would be crooks

He looked back at Carmen "hello lady in red names Spider-Man what's yours" he said "call me Carmen Sandiego" she said with a smile "well Carmen Sandiego what would you be doing in a closed museum after midnight" he asked "I could ask the same to you" she said and the she saw a figure in black fall from the ceiling "her" he said

"Black cat how nice of you to drop by" he said "spider how nice of you to try and fole my plans" black cat said "who's she you side chick" she said "none of you business and besides we broke up a long time ago" Spider-Man said

Carmen didn't stick around and left the scene but she couldn't stop smiling "what's got you looking all happy" ivy asked "nothing just glad to know the painting is safe {or could it be Spider-Man was flirting with you} player said over the phone "what he was flirting with you good job Carmen" ivy said

"He was not player" Carmen said "oh man my best friend's future boyfriend is a superhero this could make stopping vile a whole lot easier" Zach said "he is not my future boyfriend" Carmen said "what but I thought we hit it off" said a voice and everyone looked up to see Spider-Man "oh man you're the spectacular, amazing, sensational" Zach said "yes yes and other choices adjectives" Spider-Man said dropping Down

"So miss Carmen Sandiego who where Those guys last night" he asked "not your problem" she said "hey my city my rules" he said "there this evil organization called vile and were trying to stop them" Zach blurted "what kinda name is vile" Spider-Man asked "villains international league of evil" Carmen said "oh my villain team is called the sinister six" spider man said

"Can you leave us alone now" Carmen said "nope sorry bad guys are kinda me job to take down" he said "well then tell us your real name" Carmen asked knowing he wouldn't "names peter parker" he said taking off his mask showing a handsome brown haired boy with striking brown eyes "what are you doing what if I told someone" Carmen said "if we are going to work together it's only fair to have a small amount of trust right" peter said

"Well at least put the mask on" she said "no no leave it off a little longer your face looks like and angel and Chris pratt had a baby and he was a god" ivy said drooling a little "I'm both concerned and happy at the same time" peter said putting his mask back on

A little later after discussion what the plan was Peter left and Zach went to his room. Ivy pulled Carmen off to the said "Carmen you honestly can't say the guy under the mask was a hunk a hunk of burning handsomeness" ivy said "god yes ivy his face looks like happiness and beauty had a baby and mixed it with every hot persons ever" she said

{guys I did a little digging on this peter parker and it says here his uncle was murdered and he lives with his aunt not far from were you guys are} player said "good work player" Carmen said

The next day Carmen and gang went over to may parker's house and they knocked on the door she answered "yes how can I help you" she asked "we are looking for a peter parker" Carmen said "oh Peter is in his room first door on the left" she said and they all walked upstairs

Carmen knocked on the door "coming" he said and opened the door shirtless "what aunt may" he said but when he saw Carmen he looked down at he chest and they both blushed peter closed the door and they all heard scrambling and crashing. He opened the door wearing a blue long sleeve shirt and he invited them in "hey guy what's up" he said trying to look cool "hey Pete" Zach said high fiving Peter and sitting in his bed "we wanted to talk to you about tonight" Carmen said "ok" he started but Zach interrupted him "pete there is a redhead next door starting at us" he said and peter looked to see mj with her face smashed against her window

Peter closed the shades and he mouthed sorry to mj "who was that" Carmen asked "she is my ivy and my buddy Harry is my Zach" peter said and then a blonde girl Berst in "peter mj told me some creepy chick wearing red was in your room" she said looking at Carmen "what do you plan on doing to him" she said grabbing his arm "Gwen I told you u can't barge in my room and this is my friend Carmen ivy and Zach" he said "is this Spider-Man business" she asked "wait she knows to" Carmen asked "yes so does mj and black cat and harry" he said then mj kicked his door in "oh come on" he said "keep away from his ass Carmen" she said "what" Carmen asked "you can touch any other part of peter but his butt" mj said

After about an hour of everyone yelling he pushed everyone out but him and Carmen "sorry about that" he said "it's ok" she said "so let's get to work what does vile want with New York" peter asked {you} player said "not again go away weaver" peter said shaking his fist in the air "that's player my informant" Carmen said "oh thank god and don't ask long story" he said {they want your blood to be exact} player said "not again" peter said "you have a very weird life" Carmen said "tell me about it anyway they want my blood for super thief's right" peter said { exactly} player said "so they sent agents tigress and paper star" Carmen said

"Ok so all i have to do is not that right" peter said "yep" Carmen said then out of nowhere they heard {happiness and beauty had a baby and mixed it with every hot persons ever} and Carmen blushed "player stop" she said {sorry it was getting to Sirius in here} he said "really happiness and beauty" peter said smiling

Later that night peter was standing on the Empire State Building looking over New York {peter you ready} player asked "you know it" he said {patching you through} player said and then a screen with 5 people on it "hello vile I'm your friendly neighbor Spider-Man and I hear you are after my blood well in 1 hour I will be in time square waiting so be sure your agents do the job" he said and then I cut out

Peter jumped off and free fell for short time catching himself and swinging to time square where there was a lot of people dressed as him

"Plan is in motion" he said giving Zach a thumbs up there plan was to tell vile where he would be but little do they know today is the hero's festival and everyone there was dressed up like either Spider-Man or one of the avengers but mostly Spider-Man and the would hide in the crowd and take the agents one by one

Tigress and paper star got to time square and saw all of the Spider-Men "what do we do now" tigress asked then they both heard a voice behind them "if he wants to hang around that bimbo then he really doesn't need his blood" she said they both turned to see black cat standing there "he's that one right there next to black widow and hawkeye she said pointing at Peter "how can you be sure" tigress asked "listen honey I've know him for almost 6 years i can tell that butt anywhere" she said "and those idiots dressed as the only two avengers spy's" she said and she jumped off the building after the real Spider-Man

"You two just had to be black widow and Hawkeye" peter said "what it's funny because where spy's dressed as spy's" ivy said then peter got talked from behind and taken to the ground he then did a backflip standing up seeing black cat "hello cat what do you want" peter asked "i have some people who want your blood and there paying a hefty price" she said "ok lets go" peter said and he shot a web and swung away and black cat followed and then zach and ivy were confronted by tigress and paper star but carmen jumped in to distract and fight them

"Now cat haven't we been through a lot" peter asked "you want to hang with red there when we are together than i will make you red" she said "cat we aren't together" he said "oh peter me and you are always going to be together" she said "you always cheat on me" peter said "yes but your not allowed to cheat on me" she said "i don't know what that means but here's a sigh for you" peter said dropping and felicia ran right into a metal sign and peter went back to help

"Hey carmen jump" peter said and she jumped and peter kicked tigress and paper star knocking them out and he webbed them to the ground "well carmen i guess this is it your friends here were taken care of so you must be going right" peter said "yay vile isn't going to stop themselves" she said then ivy and zach looked at each other and nodded. They both walked behind peter and carmen zach pulled off peters mask and pushed him ivy did the same. Peter and carmen kissed and there eyes opened wide blushing but nether pulled away for a long time but when they did they looked at each other "that was my first kiss" carmen said "mine two" peter said

"You want to do it again" she said but before he answered police sirens blare and he looked in that direction "sorry but that's my que to go" he said "well see you around spider-man" she said and peter grabbed his mask putting it on "see ya carmen sandiego" he said running and jumping off the building and swinging away. Carmen smiled and they left for there next mission

 **THE END THIS WAS JUST A ONE SHOT BUT IF YOU HAVE ANY OTHER TV SHOWS YOU WANT SPIDERMAN TO BE IN LET ME KNOW**


End file.
